List of characters
The following is a list of recurring characters in the animated series Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. (For the other characters, see the list of episodic characters.) Lead characters Princess Gwenevere [[Gwenevere|'Gwenevere']], Princess of Avalon (also known as Starla in the international version) is the show's titular main heroine and protagonist. A daughter of Queen Anya and King Jared from the kingdom's royal family, she is the newest Jewel Rider and the current leader of the group. Gwen is gorgeous, intelligent, and always looking for an adventure and romance. As the series begins, Gwen lives in the Crystal Palace and is to become the Queen of Avalon when she comes of age. Taking up the sacred Sun Stone and bonding with the amazing flying unicorn named Sunstar, she now leads them on an heroic Jewel Quest to save Avalon from the forces of evil and the unstable wild magic so she can fulfill her destiny as the next Queen. Fallon [[Fallon|'Fallon']] is as a tough yet graceful warrior / scout member of the Jewel Riders. An athletic and skilled nature-lover, often described as a tomboy more in the style of The Pack, she is a known no-nonsense scout expert, well-paired with for her best friend and trusted steed, the incredible unicorn princess named Moondance. The two are bonded with the Moon Stone, an Enchanted Jewel with power of the Moon to create and dispel illusions. Fallon will leap into any danger to protect Princess Gwenevere and fight evil. Tamara [[Tamara|'Tamara']] is a Jewel Rider who uses the ruby red Heart Stone, the stone of healing that also allows her to talk to all animals. Practical and wise, the lovely Tamara is wonderful musician and songwriter who learns the music of nature and the animals. She is also head of the Crystal Palace's animal magic nursery and is responsible for raising baby animals. In the second season, Tamara becomes bonded with the uniquely magical unicorn Shadowsong. Kale [[Lady Kale|'Kale']], Princess of Avalon is the antagonist of the first season and one of the two main villains of the second season, voiced by Corinne Orr. A banished member of royal family now dwelling in a remote Castle Thornwood, she is the beautiful but selfish and cruel twin sister of Anya and Gwenevere's aunt. Using the powerful Dark Stone and aided by Rufus and Twig and Grimm, Lady Kale ruthlessly seeks to master all the magic. This is the first time since the defeat of Morgana and the ancient wizards that the kingdom is under the threat of such an evil power. The Jewel Riders must defeat Kale before she can destroy Merlin and rule Avalon forever. Other main characters Good * [[Merlin|'Merlin']] is an ancient, eternal wizard who for over a thousand years has dedicated himself to preserving the goodness of Avalon after defeating the evil wizards led by Morgana. Merlin, now banished into the wild magic by Lady Kale, entrusts the Jewel Riders to overcome the dark powers and rescue him, but he himself is ready to do anything to save the kingdom. * [[Archie|'Archie']] is a highly intelligent, talking magic animal that accompanies the Jewel Riders on their quest to save Avalon and rescue his master Merlin. Since Merlin's disappearance, Archie has stayed close to the girls, especially Tamara, becoming their friend and adviser. * [[Sunstar|'Sunstar']]' '''is a winged white unicorn who becomes bonded with Princess Gwenevere. She quickly becomes Gwen’s best friend, faithful companion, and confidant. * [[Moondance|'Moondance']]' is a mighty unicorn closely bonded with her rider and inseparable best friend Fallon. She is very gentle and brings but these same qualities in Fallon, who often has a tough exterior. * [[Shadowsong|'''Shadowsong]] is one of the magic animals of the Jewel Riders. He is a special friend of Tamara and her mount through most of the show's second season. * [[Drake|'Drake']]' '''is the adventurous, brave and strong leader of the Pack, a band of large-wolf-riding knights who serve as protectors of the Great Forests as well as defenders of the Crystal Palace. He has a wolf is named Thunderbolt and a big crush on Princess Gwenevere. * [[Ian|'Ian']]' is a very handsome but mysterious young man who harbors a terrifying secret. He becomes Drake's rival for the heart of Princess Gwenevere and her sworn protector. Evil * [[Morgana|'''Morgana]] is a mysterious and powerful former leader of the evil ancient wizards. Once defeated by Merlin, she has been gone for 1,000 years. In the second season, Morgana returns with a vengeance, teaming up with Lady Kale against Merlin and the Jewel Riders. * [[Rufus and Twig|'Rufus and Twig']] are the other animal stooges of Lady Kale, a duo of wily dweasels bonded to her with the Dark Stone. With their ability for sniffing out magic, they work as magic detectors in addition to their spying on the Jewel Riders. * [[Grimm|'Grimm']] is a big, mean dragon and a darling minion of Lady Kale. He is capable of breathing fire and Kale's vehicle of choice is a "Dragon Wagon" carried by him across the skies of Avalon. Recurring characters Humans * [[Queen Anya|'Anya']]' '''is the noble Queen of Avalon, married to King Jared. She is also the former wielder of the Sun Stone, paired with the tigress Wintermane before passing it over to her daughter Princess Gwenevere, and today still strives to keep peace and harmony in the kingdom threatened by her power-hungry sister Lady Kale. * [[King Jared|'Jared']]' is the benevolent King of Avalon, the husband of Queen Anya and father of Princess Gwenevere. A former Pack rider paired with his great wolf Goliath, Jared is respected by the people and aims to keep the land in harmony with the power of goodness. * [[Lord Batton|'''Batton]]' '''is a young lord of the kingdom of Avalon who fancies Gwenevere. * The [[Outlaws|'Outlaws']]' are a group bandits that roam Avalon led by Civello, helping Kale in her bid to power. Creatures * '''Arienda and the Faery Wraiths * [[Cleo|'Cleo']]' the unicorn' * [[Gliders|'Gliders']]' of the Wild Magic' * [[Guardian|'Guardian']]' of the Magic' * [[Kit|'Kit']]' the prism fox' * [[Spike|'Spike']]' the panther' * [[Travel Trees|'Travel Trees']]' and Grandfather Tree' * Thunderbolt the wolf Groups * [[Ancient wizards|'Ancient wizards']] * [[Baby animals|'Baby animals']] * [[Jewel Riders|'Jewel Riders']] * [[Royal family|'Royal family']] * [[The Pack|'The Pack']] * [[Unicorns|'Unicorns']] Episodic characters See also * List of episodes * Miss and Mister Avalon External links * Characters guide at The Jewel Riders Archive * List of characters at Wikipedia Your favourite character Gwenevere Fallon Tamara Kale Morgana Drake Ian Archie Sunstar Shadowsong Moondance Dweasels Other Category:Characters Category:Lists